Someday
by duffshel
Summary: They had been brought together by her father, had a visit through glass. Now Kelly Gordon owes Nick her own. OneShot


**Summary: **They had been brought together by her father, had a visit through glass. Now Kelly Gordon owes Nick her own.

**Disclaimer: **This is all written in fun and trial for something new. Everything CSI is not mine and never will be. It belongs to the creative talent of the actors, the writers, the directors, and producers. I am not making any money off of this. Only meant to offer something new on something already so great. No reason to sue.

**Title: Someday**

**By: duffshel**

The air was stuffy and uncomfortable. She couldn't figure out how anyone could work in these conditions. Her life hadn't been perfect, but she never had to suffer in such ways. And he had to. Always seemed to from what she had learned.

"What the hell am I doing here!" she mumbled to herself for what had to be the thousandth time. This was not a smart idea.

What if someone else was here? What if that cop or that bitchy woman were here? They wouldn't let her see him. This was not a smart idea.

"Can I help you?" asked a soft voice between phone calls.

Kelly Gordon looked up from the tile she had been studying to look at the receptionist. The woman had a round face frames with dark locks. She looked nice. Like someone's mother or a favorite aunt. She suffered here with everyone else. No open air at all.

"I am looking for someone. Nick, Nick Stokes."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at the name and swept her vision up and down the skinny woman in front of her, the long blonde hair. No one had ever come to the lab looking for Nick. Sure, there had been that hooker who asked for him by name for a case, or that female officer, but that had always been outside this place. This was unusual, but the woman didn't know what to say to the visitor to make her leave.

"You need to sign in. I will have to page him."

Kelly took a breath and lifted her head slightly. There were a lot of people here, but she didn't know if any of them knew what she looked like. So far there was no one she recognized. Some of her tension went away; more panic at this plan came to the forefront.

She took the pen offered to her and jotted down her name with haste. Her eyes remained tight on the receptionist as the brown haired woman read the scrawl and looked back up at her. Kelly had a feeling the name had looked familiar, but wasn't asked a thing about it.

A new phone was picked up, a button pushed, "CSI Nick Stokes, you have a visitor in reception."

Kelly sank into the chair by her side. The lamps were bright. It was done. He was going to come. There was no turning away from this now. Besides, he had already seen her. She had screwed up then and now it was only fair to show the other that he hadn't been dreaming, or worst, making her real where she shouldn't be.

"He should be up shortly. I have him marked using the garage for evidence. It can be a walk if the hallways are crowded."

The receptionist only could study the long haired woman in front of her for another quick moment for the phone took the opportunity to ring. Her voice was perky as she answered, but her posture was uncomfortable. Nick would know this woman, right?

Her flesh on her hands was cold. It was almost like the prison air. Never could keep her hands warm. Kelly rubbed them together impatiently. She kept an eye on everyone around her, ready to bolt if someone came running at her in a rage.

New footsteps were heard and Kelly whipped her head to face the new arrival. A small gasp left her lips. It was Nick, but yet he was so different from the one time she had seen him. His hair was slightly longer, seemed darker than before. His face was confused, but the fear he had from the prison wasn't quite as visible. Kelly could tell he was surprised to see her in his place of work.

"Kelly?" Nick stopped short, his brow brought down.

"Hi."

There was a small wave and a meaningless grin, her hands returned quickly to between her knees. Kelly kept them tight as he started to talk to her. Her shirt felt suddenly too tight even with the low neck. She felt really cold now.

"Hi. You got out?" He sounded completely dumbfounded as he took in the sight of her sitting in the black chairs, looking up at him.

Kelly wanted to laugh to break the uncomfortable feeling now filling the entire area of the room. The darkness seemed worst now, less light reaching her pupils. He didn't want to see her here. This was not something he wanted. She could tell. He couldn't control this

"A couple days ago, Parole hearing board…liked my smile." It was hard to look at him. He nodded his head, trying to understand. A small smile was on his lips, far from his eyes. The reason wasn't enough for him it seemed. Kelly kept glancing to the right, trying to maintain eye contact. It was hard.

"Ya know, I thought I saw you at a crime scene the other day," Nick glanced away for a second. He wanted answers, but Kelly was afraid he was looking for back up. This time there was no glass between them to protect him from her. It suddenly hit her that he might want that again even though she hadn't been near him when _it_ had happened. That had been her father and that was enough.

"You did."

Nick looked even more confused now and his voice was flat, "I did!"

"Just checking it out," Kelly shrugged with little concern. She hadn't been there because of him, no matter what he had thought about it. At least he knew it hadn't been something his brain made up for him. But this wasn't how she wanted this conversation to go. She had to redirect and tell him what she really wanted to.

She watched Nick move his head, mouth slightly open as he tried to figure that out. This was the moment to take charge and stop him from saying anything before she could. It was now or never. Kelly put her hands on her knees and pushed herself from the chair. HE didn't move as she walked towards him.

"You know, how…what you said, about when I get out. About not taking it with me. I have been thinking a lot about that," Kelly had to look at the floor to break that stare, "I wanted you to know."

He had been studying her the whole time. She could almost feel his eyes penetrate through her as she talked. It was scary. This was how people had looked at her in prison. Nick was pulling her into this environment he lock himself into. She had to get out. Had to get away.

"You alright?" Something must have been wrong for Nick. It almost sounded complete genuine. He was concerned about her when he had no right to be. That man didn't owe her anything. Kelly knew he had already given her what he could when he came to talk to her through that phone in the wall.

"Perfect."

A small smile was on her mouth now as she turned to leave. Her lower body was turned from him, but she kept her eyes on him. She had wrecked something for him, she could tell. Kelly had seen him glance off to the side again, looking for someone, something.

The door was heavy in her hands as she pushed on them, walking out into the real world. It was a gloomy day out, the air chilly. But it felt as if she was walking straight into the sand of the desert. Warmth filled her again, but only slightly.

She walked to the curb and looked around her. Kelly finally felt safe. No one other than Nick had recognized her. If the man didn't say a word, no one would even know she had been in the building. Looking up at the cloudy sky, Kelly took another breath.

Could she really let things go? Not take it with her? Seeing Nick on his turf was supposed to help with that. But Kelly really couldn't decide if it did. He had looked stronger and surer of himself, but she could still see it. The tears, the cracking voice. Nick was faking it, and doing a good job.

She smiled, this time a true one. If he could fake it, so could she. Kelly could let it go, but only a little. Time would tell. Someday, maybe they both could move on from this mess. Maybe one day, she wouldn't feel so cold around him. Maybe someday, he would be able to smile to her and mean it. Someday.

The End

**Author's Note: **Just something quick that came to my brain after I was disappointed with the shortness of the scene with Nick and Kelly on this last week's episode. I was hoping for something more than that. But, of course, instead of actually writing what I wanted to happen, somehow I got stuck on writing this from Kelly's point of view. Ah well. So, let me know what you think? Not my favorite, but thought I would share it anyways. Thanks a lot!


End file.
